legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Archtitan (Tactics)
The Archtitan 'is the final boss of the Archcore, located at the Seat of the Titans. In order to overload the electrical circuits that guard his gate, his Archforged Devastator adds he summons before his encounter must be defeated. The Archtitan himself has devastating mechanics and is a tight DPS race. He repeatedly gets stronger with each of his Archforged adds he summons and drains their power for his consumption. Only the most daring raiders dare to attempt fighting him at his full power. Because of this, the Archtitan is considered to be, despite being an early expansion boss, one of the hardest bosses in the game. |image = ... |Row 1 title = Gender |Row 1 info = Male |Row 2 title = Race(s) |Row 2 info = Titan |Row 3 title = Level |Row 3 info = ??? Boss |Row 4 title = Health |Row 4 info = Scales up to 782,643,212 |Row 5 title = Mana |Row 5 info = 1,350,000,000 |Row 6 title = Location |Row 6 info = Seat of the Titans, Archcore |Row 7 title = Status |Row 7 info = Defeatable |Row 8 title = Wealth |Row 8 info = 2,145,321,856}} Background 'Dungeon Guide This unstoppable being, known as the Archtitan, is the one who fell to the blade of Ancieus Uredos during the Ancient War that resulted in his ultimate honor, and his ultimate sense of power. However, with the Godgigum Chalice, a new seat of power, and a source of resolve unmatched, the Archtitan seeks to destroy all who get in his way, and start a war charged through the powers of his core. Encounter Design The Archtitan has powers unseen by the heroes of Outhria. He repeatedly summons adds and retrieves weapons from his personal seat, and gets more and more powerful over time. He overloads anything and everything he can, and does enough damage to make a healer quit their role. Overall, he is a boss many will fail at to defeat, but when they can, it will be the most rewarding experience. Overview The Archtitan has multiple phases, and in them summons new weapons, elemental powers, and ultimately new minions made through his Archforged prowess. He gets powerful by having his minions die, and at the same time, the minions get stronger the longer they survive. The battle is a balance fight in which players need to be smart about when to kill each minion, while avoiding everything else. *On Master or above, when a minion gets within range of another minion, they generate an Archforged Link - which grants them extra haste and an explosion after death. In addition, the Archtitan has a fourth and final weapon which becomes one of his rarest drops (though you get it on Standard regardless) Abilities The Archtitan has four phases (one on Master) and in them summons adds and different weapons. *'Power Almighty': The Archtitan gains a 1% increase to damage and attack speed each time one of his minions dies. Stacks to 100. **'The Almighty': The Archtitan is at full power! Damage and attack speed increased by 100%. Critical hits deal 25% more damage. 'Ancieus Uredos' *'Bulwark of Uredos': Increases Stamina by 50%. 'Aegis Uredos' *'Cleansing Ritual: '''When you land a critical strike, you are healed for 10% of the damage dealt. 'Phase I: Mace to the Face! The Archtitan readies a large, electric mace from his chambers. *'''Wave Blast: The Archtitan summons a wave, dealing 294,503 - 315,992 damage to all targets hit in a cone in front of him. In addition, they are stunned for 2 seconds. 304,321 - 330,291 damage on Master. *'Charged Smash': Every five attacks, the Archtitan's mace is charged, dealing 100% more damage on the next hit. *'Call Archforged': Summons two Archforged Electrifier. **'Archforged Energies': Every 5 seconds, the user gains a 10% damage increase. Stacks 10 times. ***'Archforged Link': If the user is within ten yards of another of its kind, they gain a 25% haste increase for 12 seconds. If they die during this time, they have a charged explosion on death. ****'Archforged Explosion': Deals 400,000 damage split amongst all enemies within 10 yards. 500,000 on Master. *'Overload': The Archtitan overloads, dealing 1,302,834 damage split amongst all enemies within a 10 yard circle. If no one is hit, the Archtitan gains Archcharged. **'Archcharged': Deals 50% increased damage for 6 seconds. 'Phase II: Axe of Despair' The Archtitan readies a powerful axe. *'Splitting Strike': The Archtitan channels a blast wave that strikes the ground, and sending shockwaves. The waves deal 145,982 - 203,291 damage dependent on distance from the axe strike. 185,982 - 243,291 on Master. *'Swinging Sweep': The Archtitan swings his axe and generates a windstorm, dealing 200,000 damage to all enemies caught in the whirlwind. After it has completed one rotation, it returns to the Archtitan's hand. 275,000 on Master. *'Call Archforged': Summons two Archforged Electrifier. **'Archforged Energies': Every 5 seconds, the user gains a 10% damage increase. Stacks 10 times. ***'Archforged Link': If the user is within ten yards of another of its kind, they gain a 25% haste increase for 12 seconds. If they die during this time, they have a charged explosion on death. ****'Archforged Explosion': Deals 400,000 damage split amongst all enemies within 10 yards. 500,000 on Master. *'Electric Rift': The Archtitan slams a random enemy, dealing damage equivalent to 50% of their total health, and creating a rift. The rift deals 84,503 - 91,021 damage every 0.5 seconds to those near it within 10 yards. After ten seconds, the rift explodes, dealing 1,000,000 - 2,000,000 damage split amongst the raid. 'Phase III: Sword of the Forge' The Archtitan generates an electric sword. *'Humming Blitz': Whenever the Archtitan strikes an enemy with an auto-attack, 20% of the initial damage bounces to a nearby target within 5 yards. If no one is nearby, the bounce hits the same target. *'Rallying Slash': The Archtitan slices every raid member for 78,430 - 112,039 damage. If this gets anyone below 40% of their health, they become mind controlled for 12 seconds and turn into Archforged minions, launching volleys of lightning at other raid members. 89,998 - 131,912 damage on Master. *'Archtitan's Command': The Archtitan deals 323,560 - 331,493 damage to the current target, beckoning them to submit. If the target isn't healed to 100% at least once within 6 seconds, the Archtitan permanently controls the target. **'Command of the Archtitan': Damage and health increased by 200%. Periodically deal 135,000 damage split amongst three enemy targets. Mind controlled. *'Gaze of the Titans': Blasts energy beams off of reflective surfaces, dealing 201,933 - 245,039 damage to all enemies hit. The Archtitan's gaze glows before initial firing. 245,933 - 289,039 damage on Master. *'Call Archforged': Summons two Archforged Electrifier. **'Archforged Energies': Every 5 seconds, the user gains a 10% damage increase. Stacks 10 times. ***'Archforged Link': If the user is within ten yards of another of its kind, they gain a 25% haste increase for 12 seconds. If they die during this time, they have a charged explosion on death. ****'Archforged Explosion': Deals 400,000 damage split amongst all enemies within 10 yards. 500,000 on Master. *'Fury of Titans': The Archtitan channels a desperate strike, dealing 3,405,928 damage to all enemies within 30 yards. Ancieus or Aegis can siphon the blow. **'Uredos Barrie'r: Reduces damage of Fury of Titans by 90%. Cannot be affected again for 2 minutes. 'Phase IV: Archana, BANE OF WORLDS! (Master)' The Archtitan grabs his most powerful weapon, and prepares to end all life with it. *'Strength of Worlds': Increases damage dealt by 25% for eight seconds. If anyone dies while this is active, damage dealt is increased by 5% and two seconds are added. *'Crippling Slash': Deals 441,549 - 540,029 damage to the current target, reducing their DEF and SP. DEF by 50% for eight seconds. 471,549 - 570,029 on Master. *'Archana's Surge': Electrifies all raid members for 150,000 irresistible damage, and marks them with Bite of Archana. 200,000 on Master. **'Bite of Archana': Increases damage taken by Xan Blades '''and '''Bane of Worlds by 50% for 10 seconds. *'Xan Blades': Spawns blood red blades on five locations that track nearby targets, dealing 198,831 - 218,931 damage to those hit. 228,831 - 248,931 on Master. *'Bane of Worlds': The Archtitan channels all the power of the Archcore into one explosive strike, dealing 8,462,873 - 8,943,020 damage to all enemies within 25 yards. Immediately afterwards, the Archtitan will cast Strength of Worlds. *'Call Archforged': Summons two Archforged Electrifier. **'Archforged Energies': Every 5 seconds, the user gains a 10% damage increase. Stacks 10 times. ***'Archforged Link': If the user is within ten yards of another of its kind, they gain a 25% haste increase for 12 seconds. If they die during this time, they have a charged explosion on death. ****'Archforged Explosion': Deals 400,000 damage split amongst all enemies within 10 yards. 500,000 on Master. *'Titan's Torpor': The Archtitan enters an emergency shutdown, hitting self-detonation. Deals 25,698,321 damage to all enemies within 60 yards. Lasts 30 seconds. Uses at 2% (3% on Master). Tactics ... Quotes 'At the Gates' *'The Archtitan' yells: Oh, foolish me. Ancieus and his petty band of warriors are at my gates once again. Of course, history must become a reality... *'Ancieus Uredos': If you fail to remember it, you're doomed to repeat it. *'The Archtitan': The same goes for you, young Nordian. Devastators! Destroy these intruders. I want their overloaded remains flushed from the Archcore! *'Ancieus Uredos': Warriors! ATTACK! 'Entering the Core' *'The Archtitan': I have longed waited for this. A chance to obliterate the mighty armies of Ancieus, and this time, the battle shall be in my favour. *'Ancieus Uredos': I have been waiting for a chance to eviscerate that helmet of yours. Similar to... your lieutenant's. *''Ancieus retrieves Banerein's head and tosses it towards the Archtitan''. *'The Archtitan': A fitting tribute for an impotent being. But this time, the next head to roll will be yours. And it will be swift. *'Ancieus Uredos': Not unless we break your shell first. *''Ancieus launches an attack and is smashed aside by the Archtitan''. *'The Archtitan': Simple-minded fool. The Chalice has granted me even greater power. The Archforged will triumph over this disgusting world! Soon enough, we will become the engine that drives this world into the ground; an all-out war with your bodies hanging from spears and halberds from my own making! Rivers of destruction, mountains of doom, all at the precipice to mark as your failure. *'The Archtitan': Your forces shall crumble. And it will all be under my hand. 'Aggro' *'The Archtitan': So be it, let this battle of the ages commence! 'Phase Transitions' *I have skewered thousands of dragons and pests with this lance, and have made short work of a good number of your men with this. Behold, my lance! *Everything withers to dust, and all with shocking consequences! Your end is inevitable! Taste the power of the glaive! *Battle requires an edge. Unmatched by a rivalry, and tamed only through ferocity. Behold, the axe that shall claim your life! *Interesting. To have been pushed this far only to see my most powerful weapon. Behold the bane of worlds! (Master) 'Abilities' *The Core shall take you! *My power alone will end your stand! *You have nowhere to run. Die by my hand! 'Enrage' *You have wasted enough of my time! *Behold the power of a titan! Behold the majesty of their GOD! (Maximum power) 'Killing a Player' *Your death is your greatest honor. *You think you could stand against a TITAN? *Pathetic, you call yourself a champion? *Dust to dust. *My blade is your bane. 'Death' *And once again.... history repeats itself. *IMPOSSIBLE! This was to be my victory! My... victory. (Master) 'Outro' *''The Archtitan, fallen, grasps the Godgigum Chalice in his hand, barely holding it.'' *'Ancieus Uredos': Surrender the Chalice, titan. You have lost. *'The Archtitan': I may have lost this battle, but I have not lost my resolve. *''The Archtitan stands up, holding the Chalice and reaching back.'' *'Ancieus Uredos': Archtitan! NO! *'The Archtitan': I would rather see this world suffocate under its own pathetic sense of value, than to see you stand atop it all victorious. *''The Archtitan throws the chalice, far into the sky.'' *'The Archtitan': Now... if it really matters to you to enter the Worldgate, you will now have to fight a war to get to it. Hahaha... *''Ancieus, furious, runs to the Archtitan and shoves Censura deep into his heart.'' *'The Archtitan': You never lost... your... strength. Heh. *''The Archtitan collapses, done once and for all.'' *'Aegis Uredos': Brother... I am sorry. But all hope isn't lost. The gems can still be recovered, and it will take time before they can be used completely. *'Ancieus Uredos': Yes... but we're going to need some assistance if we are to find it. Someone who we both thought perished. *'Aegis Uredos': You don't mean... *'Ancieus Uredos': We must find our brother, Absentius. Absentius will lead us to the Chalice. Loot ... Achievements ... Trivia *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [You Are Almighty] was play-tested before the boss was released in that raids with an average iL composition of at least 400 should be able to do it. It requires several healing and defensive buffs, and two tanks are utmost required. The achievement was tested with a tank clad in an uber set (iL 550) and it was notably trivial.